Infant seats and the like have been for some time now comprising the articulation of a rigid handle having the shape of an inverted U and being fitted to the sides of the seat in such a way that it can be locked in different positions within its turning range by means of the aforementioned articulation, said articulations having a device allowing to lock and unlock the different positions of the handle.
Some of these devices comprise a locking element being fit to be slidingly shifted between two coaxial cavities, one of these latter corresponding to the side of the infant seat and the other one corresponding to the lower end of the handle, a pushbutton acting on the locking element and being fit to compress a spring being fit to cause the locking means to return to the passive position when ceasing to exert pressure on the pushbutton, such as in the case of the device being the object of the Utility Model ES-1 053 703 U (Appln. No. 200300028).
Other devices have the locking elements being actuated by a rope by means of a single control being placed at the upper portion of the handle, the locking elements being made up by a shiftable part being adapted to fit into different recesses being provided in a bushing, such as in the case of the infant seat with handle being the object of U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,639.